CDB-112d, testosterone enanthate in sesame oil at 20mg/0.1 Ml was administered intramuscularly (IM,) in three castrate and three ovariectomized monkeys, dose groups I and II respectively. Two pre-treatment blood collections were obtained, followed by post treatment blood collected at 4 and 8 hours, daily from days 1 through 7, then once per week from days 14 to 35. Serum was analyzed for secretion of total testosterone using a radioimmunoassay kit supplied by DPC. In group I (males), at 4 hours post treatment, testosterone was 14.2 Ng/ml (sem 0.2). Testosterone reached a maximum of 21.8 Ng/ml (sem 2.0) On day 1 then rapidly dropped down to 11.3 Ng/ml (sem 1.1) On day 7. By day 35, testosterone was 0.4 Ng/ml (sem 0.1) at which time blood collections were terminated. In group II (females), testosterone at 4 hours post treatment was 63.9 Ng/ml (sem 0.2). Testosterone reached a maximum of 75.0 Ng/ml (sem 3.8) 8 Hours following treatment, then rapidly dropped to 16.2 Ng/ml (sem 0.4) By day 7. By day 35, testosterone was undetectable; blood collections were terminated at this time. In the female dose group, testosterone reached a maximum concentration 16 hours prior to the male dose group. When evaluating the output of the compound per average body weight of each dose group, the females showed a seven-fold increase in secretion of testosterone over the male dose group. The average body weight per dose groups I and II were 6.7 Kg and 3.3 Kg respectively.